The Fernando Reforma
The Fernando Reforms were reforms passed by King Ferdinand Clemente on the 20th of January, 2018. These would allow for much more flexibility with leadership, and would create more ease of access. On the eve of this morning of January 20, 1751, His Most Catholic Majesty Ferdinand Clemente, the sixth of his name, King of Spain, of León, of Aragon, of Navarre, of Granada, of Toledo, of Valencia, of Galicia, of Majorca, of Seville, of Córdoba, of Murcia, of Menorca, of Jaén, of the Algarves, of Algeciras, of the Canary Islands, of the East Indies and the West Indies and of the Islands and Mainland of the Ocean Sea; has passed The Fernando Reforma. The King himself believed that the current status and structure of his government was no longer efficient enough to keep a high proper maintenance. The main purpose of this reform is to have multiple directions of opportunities so that a citizen may not feel locked, and for things to run more smoothly during the King’s absence. King Ferdinand VI has therefore ordered and orchestrated (with the help of Ezequiel Clemente) a great deal of changes as follows: The Prince Ezequiel Clemente will retain his position as second in command (Hand of the King), and first in command during Ferdinand’s absence. His word must be respected and obeyed when the King is unable to be present. - The Royal Council has been entirely destroyed and reformed into Ferdinand's Cabinet. Each cabinet member will have real responsibilities to look after (which will be explained to them privately). - The power of the Aristocracy has been severely cut and given more power to the King and his bureaucracy. Houses will no longer be listed separately or have their own colors. House leaders will no longer be allowed to choose who enters their house. The number of houses and maximum number of people in a house has been reduced to five permanently. House leaders will now be referred to as Duke or Duchess. Heirs to the house will be referred to Count or Countess. The rest of the nobles in a house will be referred to Viscount or Viscountess. - The introduction of the new Order of Santiago. The Order of Santiago is an elite core of the Kingdom of Spain led by its Grand Master, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, representing its strongest and most dedicated members. The goal of the Order is to protect Christianity, defend the King and higher-ups of the Kingdom, and eliminate the existence and spread of traitors and pro-pearsonic loyalists throughout TLOPO. To be inducted into the order is one of the highest honors in the Kingdom, and those who are inducted become Knights. (Further requirements will be listed elsewhere.) - The introduction of the Clergy . The main purpose of the clergy is to bring great peace of mind and much needed kindness to all citizens of the Spain, not just religiously. Anyone who enters the clergy must let go of any previous titles and take the righteous path with God. - The re-introduction of the Conquistadors . They need to be competent and a decent fighter in TLOPO. But a conquistador is more than just a mere soldier. They are braver, stronger, bolder and fearless. They must be ready whenever possible for an emergency call to arms. Spain is a nation that has the most enemies from old and new, and only the more reason to have a sustainable group of great fighters ready Category:Roleplay Category:Documents